


[Podfic] Stairway to Heaven

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), English Accent, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Porn All The Way, Soundcloud, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: There was a very logical explanation for the fact that Sherlock was lounging on their bed in sheer black stockings, a lacy suspender belt, and nothing else.





	[Podfic] Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stairway to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Many thanks, once again, to BeautifulFiction, for permission to podfic another of her glorious stories.
> 
>  
> 
> Music: Stairway to Heaven by Led Zepplin


End file.
